Love at first Sight?
by Cherry-Delight.x
Summary: When Dr Cox first met Jordan was it love at first sight, or a devious game? R
1. 1  The New Girl at Sacred Heart

**Disclaimer- I do not own Scrubs...wish i did but oh well...**

**Right I know JD and Co prob. wern't at Sacred Heart when Dr Cox met Jordan but oh well, i'm changing it so :p to anyone who has a prob. wiff it...**

There she was...the new board worker. Wow...shes beautiful...

C'mon Cox! What are you thinking, you can't go chasing after this woman, woman are supposed to fawn over you!...But she is beautiful. Oh...what was her name...Jordan. wow...

I shook out of my daze and carried on down the hall past her avoiding my gaze. I stared at the ground as she strode past. I suddenly felt an obsruction against my leg and went flying down the corridor.

"Hey! I saw you staring" she hissed, then I heard her stiletto heals strut back down the hall. I groaned and pulled myself up, to come face to face with gods most annoying creature ever created.

"Hey Dr. Cox, Good news!" he harped in his usual annoyingly chirpy way, "Mrs Colemans results came back negative! So can we go ahead and let her go or what?"

"Oh I don't know Margeret, why not try not bothering me with every teeny ti-hi-hi-hiney desicion made at this hospital! Good lord..." I sneered, walking off. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, Sacred Hearts very own barbie doll decided to run her day by me...

"Hi Dr. Cox, you look tired...or sick..."

"Yes Barbie, theres a very good reason for that..."

"Anyway, I'm not having a very good day today, I ate a walnut brownie, forgot I was allergic to walnuts and spent most of the morning waiting for a shot in ANE, patients kept coming to me thinking I was working and all i could do was go mrrwahha..."

I could not muster the excitment to turn to see her Allergic Reaction impression...

"...so then I went to go get a milkshake and this really big black guy..."

Unable to listen to the drivel all day i interupted her.

" Look Barbie, as much as this story excites me, do you actually have something to tell me?"

"Oh Yeah, Dr Kelso wants you for something"

I swore under my breath. She was about to start another riduculous story, but I entered a full lift just as it began to leave. I shuffled around the crowded lift, concentrating on moving my feet into the rare non-occumpied spaces...

Then, there she was...I looked up, and she was stood on the other end, about 4 people stood inbetween us. I had too get closer to her...

Lucky for me, most of the people in the lift got off at the next floor and there was us two and 3 meek looking interns. I shuffled closer to her. She cast me a slight glance, then turned back to glaring at mid-air, her dark eyes shining.

"Hey" I nodded to her. She turned to me, eyed me up and down like a bird observing its prey, then smiled briefly at me...one of those smiles hinting shes thinking something about you. I smiled and nodded like a nervous idiot, shuffling my feet. I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned and glared at the interns. The lift stopped. Jordan wasn't getting off at this floor, so I glared at the interns.

"erm..this isn't our floor..."

"Do I care!!?? Go on! GET OUTTA HERE!" I screeched. They scuttled off the lift in a hurry, and I was left with Jordan. The lift doors closed, and i shuffled closer.

"So, what floor you headed?"

"Next one" she said, without looking at me.

"Ah! Me too"

"Brilliant" she shot back, with a hint of sarcasm.

"So..erm..." I wasn't sure what to say, so as the lift stopped and we stepped out I said the first thing I could think off.

"So, going to Kelso's award night?"

"S'pose I am" she said. I was surprised she wasn't walking off, but actually standing talking to me.

"Good me too" I said, grinning stupidly

"Right, see you there then" she said, then turned around and walked off. God, that was stupid...I'd spent months telling Kelso stupid excuses why I could'nt make it to watch him recieve his stupid award, and now i've gone and put my foot in it. But it was worth it...

For Jordan...

**Lol, so that was a short chapter but oh well. Please R&R!!**


	2. 2 Start of something amazing?

Chapter 2 (Yay!)

-----------------------------------

I straightened my tie and breathed in...then out. I casually stepped out of the bathroom where i'd been for 10 minutes making sure I looked just right. I walked into the large hall where most of the medics in the area where drifting around making sad medical jokes. I scanned the room but there was still no sign of her. I sighed and retired to the bar.

"Hey, Jack Daniels" I said the the bartender, who nodded at me and began pouring my drink.

"Hey there hot stuff!"

I spun around at the sound of her voice. She looked beautiful, her dark hair pinned up. She wore a black knee length dress with a slit, exposing most of her leg.

"er...Hi"

"Your buying I take it?" she grinned. I nodded meekly. She told the bartender her order, and turned back to me. "So you made it"

"Said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but most men are full of shit, anything to get a girl talking"

She saw the look on my face.

"I'm not saying your full of shit I just mean..."

"Doesn't matter" I smiled. She returned my smile with the first genuine look she'd ever cast me, I felt it actually going somewhere with that one look.

"So, you excited about Kelso recieving an award?"

"Extatic..." I said unbelievably without sarcasm. She snorted in reply. "What!?" I laughed

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No actually, not really" I grinned "If I wasn't talking to you I'd have left by now..."

"Well, we can talk outside of work stuff you know"

"Really? Well, what the hell are we hanging around here for?" I cried

"Free Bar!" she exclaimed.

"Fair enough" I grinned "But still, you wanna ditch this wild party?"

"Sure, why not. if your still paying"

Before I knew we both sat in my car.

"So, where we off then?"

"I dunno, how bought back too my place?"

She grinned.

"Okay then"

So, here I am. Driving Jordan back to my place. I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach,something i'd never felt before. If this was love, then I was dreading what was too come... When we arrived she looked much more relaxed than when we were talking in the lift. I opened the apartement door and we walked in making small talk. She went and sat on the sofa while I went to pour drinks. I carried on making small talk with her about how she was liking Sacred Heart and which part of town she lived in. When I turned around with the drinks, she was stood infront of me, her face beaming. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I dropped the drinks as she pulled me into a full-bodied kiss. the whole world stopped as rockets set off in my chest. I happly recieved her kiss, sliding my arms around her waist and beyond. She pulled me back and we fell into the sofa, lips still locked. It only got better from there...

**Aw, I know it was only short but oh well. Pllleeeaaassseee R&R! xx Reeny**


	3. 3 Running Out

I woke up, the sun trickled through the blinds. Next to me, lay my sleeping beauty.

Oh Jesus Christ Cox! One girl and your spouting mushy love shit...remeber Coxxy, your a sinacal, emotionless jerk, and no girl can change that!

Jordan was breathing deeply, one arm supporting her head, the other lay across my chest. The air smelled les musky than other mornings, which was probebly due to Jordan's heavy perfumeI was surprised I wasn't pissed out my head last night to be honest, then again that was mostly because she attacked me before I had a chance to get pissed. I smiled at this thought. I turned to look at her. Her hair was scruffy and she had a slight smile as she slept. She stirred a bit then began to mumble something...

"Stop watching me sleep its frickin' creepy..."

Ah...I smiled and slumped back. She cuddled closer, and I felt another surge of affection for her. Her eyes flickerered open and she sat up. I turned and smiled at her.

"Morning!" I said, pretty cheerfully might I add. She turned and nodded at me. She then jumped out of bed and sauntered into the Bathroom.

"Hey, we can stay in bed for a while" I called out, she ignored me.

"Oh God, sex hair to the max..." I heard her murmur to herself. She walked back out fully dressed, and walked into the livingroom. I jumped out of bed after her, bewilderered at her rush.

"Hey, hang on, where are you going?!"

She grabbed her purse and walked up to me.

"Bye Perry, See ya later" she smiled, along with adding a long drawn kiss. Then she walked out...

I stood there, stunned. She'd just sauntered off, what was last night to her? Something to occupy her? Something to do other than sit getting pissed at the awards hall?

I sat down, still staring at the ajar door. Was that it? Was that all I get from Jordan Sullivan?

I'd heard rumours about her...erm...brsik habits with men. I didn't think they were this bad...But I wasn't about to let some cheap twinky step all over me. My shift started at 2, i'm sure she'll be there. If she thinks I'm going to sit back and forget everything, shes got another thing coming!

Jordan Sullivan, You've got another thing coming! Because I love you...

**Aw lol. Sorry thats an EXTREMELY short chapter, but that seamed a pretty good place to leave it! I really like this chapter, please R&R! x Reeny/Cherry x**


	4. 4 I Love You

I marched into Sacred Heart.

"Hey Dr Cox, Have you..."

"Move it Shiela! I have things to do and that doesn't include you harping on at me like i'm some magazine agony aunt!" I gritted, shoving Newbie out the way. Kelso walked past.

"Afternoon Perry, you ran out last night, with Miss Sullivan I noticed" he grinned.

"Yeah, where is she!"

"Oh, can't get enough of her now then?"

"Look Bobbo, I have to talk to this woman...NOW!" i screeched. He glared at me, but answered my question none the less.

"In a board meeting!"

"Cheers Bobbo" I smirked running to the lift. I jumped into a lift, also containing Dr Elliot Reid...

"Oh Hello Dr Cox, you look a bit flustered!"

"Theres a good reason for that..."

"You won't believe what happened today! I bought this blueberry muffin, but I forgot..."

I drowned out her ranting, and stood fidgeting with my thumbs waiting for the god forsaken lift to hurry up.

"...and in the end he turned out to be a she! So of course..."

A strange emotion was growing bigger as I thought about Jordan. I wasn't going to be her fling, because for me it felt like the real thing.

"...and then it gave me a churito and I was like..."

I kicked the side of the lift. It made a strange noise and I prayed it wouldn't get stuck...

"...so then it stole my..."

I'd rather knaw my own ear of before I actually listened to one of Barbies bizzarre stories...

The lift finally came to a halt and I raced out before Barbie could follow. I ran to the meeting room. I was ready, I was angry, I was actually in love.

I kicked the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL!? JORDAN! YOU CAN'T JUST SHAG ME THEN RUN OF, YOU JUST CAN'T...YOU CAN'T JUST STRUT AROUND WITH YOUR SEXY SKIRT AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES AND YOUR GOURGOUS FIGURE! BECAUSE, GOD DAMN IT JORDAN SULLIVAN! I LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU!"

I exhaled and looked around the room. Jordan sat on the far end of the table, her face a blank. There was more emotion in the others faces. Jordon bit her lip then stood up.

"Perry, please leave I'll talk to you later" she said, avoiding my gaze. I felt rage, mixed with desperation bubble inside me. I kicked the wall then stormed out. I sat in the on call room banging my head against the wall for a good hour or so.

Then she walked in. This time she wasn't avoiding my gaze, infact she was staring right at me.

"Did you mean it?" she snapped.

"What?"

"What you said? did you mean it?"

"Of course I did Jordan" I said softly, standing up and taking her hand "Jordan, I love you"

Her face grew aggressive, and she pulled her arm away. With one last dirty glare she snapped her hand across my face.

"You bastard" she snarled, then stormed out. Leaving me stood alone, my cheek red and burning, and me feeling confused and dazed.


	5. 5 Really the real thing?

I paced up and down my apartment. What was wrong with Jordan!? I told her and she had a go at me! Jesus Christ...

Maybe shes embarressed? no, she isn't the kind of girl whos likely to care what other people think. Maybe shes scared? No, not with her confidence. Oh God...lord knows what her problem is. I suppose I won't ever find out, she didn't seam in the kind of state where she ever wanted to talk to me again.

I sighed and poured myself a drink and sat to watch the game. My cheek was still stinging and I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about how good it felt to hold Jordan, to have her in my arms knowing she was mine, knowing that I had endless possibilities with her. Then in one day those possibilities were shattered. I sighed and decided to go for a walk.

I passed the park. Mothers were sat smiling and watching there husbands play in the play area with they're children. That was a possibility. Not anymore.

I passed a travel agents where a cosy couple were booking a holiday. That was a possibility aswell. Not anymore.

I passed an Estate agents where a deliriously happy couple were looking at houses. That was also a possibility. Not anymore.

I felt like i'd lost my whole future, loosing Jordan was like dying, my whole life felt pointless. Thats when I realised, Jordan was my future, my everything, and I couldn't forget her...

Or i'd be spouting depressive lovey dovey poetry for the rest of my life...

I turned and legged it back to Sacred Heart. It felt like everything hung on how fast I could run, even though there was no rush. I turned the corner, up the ramp, through the entrance...

The lift was far too slow, I ran up the stairs, usuing every last bit of strength I could muster. I ran towards the Board Room, praying she was there. I burst through the door, she was in there, stood by herself looking out the window. The minute she saw me she lost her dreamy, forlorn look and scowled. I took a breather, shut the door and ran straight up to her.

"Jordan, I love you? Whats so wrong with that?" I panted. I felt dizzy and the room began to spin. I put my hand on the table to support me before i collapsed.

"Per...its not that..."

It was like she'd dropped her guard and I could see the vunerable child inside her. Her voice was soft and sad...as if she felt she was loosing something aswell.

"Well what is it then? I gave you every emotion I could give and you throw it back in my face!"

"Perry...I'm sorry..I..." her voice began to break with sobs "...I'm just trying to protect my heart" she whispered.

"From what? Jordan I love you! how many times do I have to say it?"

"You can say it a hundred times Perry but it doesn't erase the past, it doesn't change the fact that all my men have said that, and I was always fool to believe them. Perry, I can't believe those three little words alone"

Thats when I understood.

"Jordan, I would never lie too you. i've never told a woman I love them, you are my one and only. I want to share my life with you, your my future, my everything. Without you I don't funtion properly, you can see that. I want to care for you, look after you, build a life with you. I want to hold you in my arms and know you'll always be there, in my arms. I want the world to know, I'm not and emotionless jerk, I can muster emotions, for you. this will sound cheesy Jordan but you've changed me. I Love you..."

She looked at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"No Lies?"

"No Lies Jordan!"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I stepped towards her, but she was much faster. She lept into my arms and launched into a deep passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. She clutched me back. I'd grasped my future, and now I was holding it and I knew it would always be there.

Because I love you Jordan. Full Stop.


	6. 6 My Happily Ever after

**Ok, Last chapter Sob it hasn't taken me long to write this story, but I'm glad its finished, because then i can read it through myself )**

**Okay Kokay then, here ya go...enjoy...**

**Eight Years Later**

I opened my eyes. The room wasn't completely lit, but sunlight flickered through the blinds. I turned to Jordan, who still lay in my arms, Breathing deeply and holding me close. The smell of her Perfume lingered in the air, the best smell in the world. The door opened slowly, then was shut i grinned and closed my eyes.

Tiny footsteps made there way across the room, clambered into the bed and crawled up to me. Like a cheetah waiting to pounce, we both were very still, then at the same time...

"RAAWWRRR!!!"

I jumped up, grabbing my pouncing son. Jack laughed as I buried him in a headlock.

"No fighting OR roaring before wakey wakey time!" murmered Jordan, rolling over. We both ignored her, and I continued wrestling my son. I finally stopped, smiled and lay back. Jordan, realising we were done, rolled back into my arms, but Jack wriggled inbetween us. I smiled. Every morning my 5 year old son woke up early, joined us and slept another odd hour or so in hour room.

I wrapped my arms round both him and Jordan. Here I was, living my future, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**ITS OVER! sob **

**Lol that was a short ending but was cute hehe please R&R**

**Love You All!! (Not like Cox loves Jordan tho :P Sowwi! hehe)**


End file.
